1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of automated conveyance and containment of a liquid. More particularly the invention relates to a special receptacle and conveyance apparatus. In still greater particularity, the invention relates to a tray type receptacle with means to draw out the contents thereof and convey those contents to specific locations. By way of further characterization but not by way of limitation thereto, the invention is an automated sample handling apparatus for use with a nephelometric analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many measuring and testing instruments, as for example, immunonephelometric instruments, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,871 issued on June 12, 1979, and incorporated herein by reference, require successive manipulations of a sample substance to be tested. These manipulations consume a great deal of operator time when a number of assays on many samples are performed. To obtain good results, an operator must repeat a number of steps in the proper sequence for each sample. Manual pipetting steps include the identification of a number of samples as well as numerous sample dilutions. Because the sample manipulations are usually done manually, operator fatique and boredom often result in erroneous results. Additionally, reduced operator morale due to fatigue and boredom generally contributes to a decrease in job performance resulting in increased operating costs for the laboratory. Also, manual manipulations consume a great deal of time often resulting in long delays to obtain results.
In an automated sample handling system the requirement of successive serial dilutions may present an access problem in that all diluted and original undiluted sample must be available to introduce into the reaction cell. The samples must thus be readily accessible to an automated pipette having well-defined mobility, and yet, because of space limitations, the sample tray must occupy a minimal space. Design of an automated system must thus allow access to sample, reagent, etc., and yet not be so large or cumbersome so as to hinder efficient operation or cause long delay times in sample dilution and its transfer to a reaction cell.